


Flame to share

by EneriMess



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hair Pulling, M/M, Porn Without Plot, after canon, after war, shotor
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EneriMess/pseuds/EneriMess
Summary: Mancavano un paio di ore alla cena e Shiro si era defilato in camera per riprendere fiato e farsi una doccia che lo aiutasse a distendere i nervi. Nervi che tornarono a tendersi quando notò la mancanza sia degli asciugamani sia dei vestiti che si era preparato. Tornando in camera li trovò buttati alla rinfusa sul copriletto, ma solo dopo essersi scontrato con la presenza di Lotor ad attenderlo fuori dalla porta del bagno.[Porn Fest #11]





	Flame to share

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa all'11a edizione del Porn Fest!  
> Prompt: Hair-pulling  
> Parole: 1304
> 
> Fillaggio rapido e selvaggio (e molto sgraziato). Prima volta che scrivo su questi due, e l'idea iniziale contemplava una threesome con Allura (sorry darling). Non so come siano venuti fuori (grazie pwp), ma mi intrigano da morire! Più Shotor più Shotor *love* 

_We're like embers waiting for the sparks to burst_  
 _We're like embers but none of us wants to burn first_  
 _So I'm waiting for you,_  
 _I'm waiting for you now_  
[Embers - Phedora]

 

Il sole era basso sull’orizzonte, prossimo al tramonto, il cielo di un arancione intenso, da bruciare gli occhi sulla linea della piana esterna alla città; la notte che li attendeva sarebbe stata violacea, pittoresca, con due lune e un anello di asteroidi luminescenti.

La stanza era una suite in un grattacielo che a Shiro ricordava un po’ la Terra, nonostante l’unico umano presente fosse lui. Mandato come rappresentante di Voltron ed eroe di guerra, era molto stanco dopo un solo giorno di trattative, di progetti, di convenevoli e sorrisi politicamente corretti per la costruzione di alleanze. Mancavano un paio di ore alla cena e lui si era defilato in camera per riprendere fiato e farsi una doccia che lo aiutasse a distendere i nervi.

Nervi che tornarono a tendersi quando notò la mancanza sia degli asciugamani sia dei vestiti che si era preparato. Tornando in camera li trovò buttati alla rinfusa sul copriletto, ma solo dopo essersi scontrato con la presenza di Lotor ad attenderlo fuori dalla porta del bagno.

Non ci furono scambi di parole, ma un solo gesto.

Lotor si allontanò dalle sue labbra senza che nessuno dei due perdesse il contatto visivo con l’altro. Il bacio era stato breve, un saluto, mentre le mani del Principe si posavano ferme, possessive, sui fianchi del paladino, a differenza di quelle di Shiro che rimasero immobili lungo il corpo.

Non era giusto dire che fosse stato preso in contropiede, appena uscito dalla doccia, gocciolante e con niente addosso. Ma con Lotor non gli sarebbe mai passata l’abitudine di tenerlo sott’occhio, anche a distanza di un anno dalla fine della guerra, anche dopo tutto quello che avevano passato insieme. Il suo era un istinto radicato a forza dalla prigionia, dalle vicissitudini, dagli incubi.  _Non perdere mai di vista un Galra_ , urlava ancora una vocina rauca nelle sue tempie.

Per questo seguì gli angoli della bocca di Lotor curvarsi in un sorrisetto che sembrava comprendere e sussurrargli  _Lo so, paladino, ma ti farò cambiare idea_.

Il Principe abbassò lo sguardo con lentezza, e con un’eleganza nello sfiorare il suo corpo usando unicamente gli occhi che Shiro aveva notato solo in Allura. Doveva essere una questione di retaggio, anche se si trattava di concentrare l’attenzione sul suo membro semi eretto.

Shiro non fece nulla per ostacolarlo. Si appoggiò con la schiena al muro e lasciò che le mani del Principe lo toccassero, prima che la bocca lo raccogliesse al suo interno.

Il sesso con Lotor era così la maggior parte delle volte: non pianificato, totale, troppo spesso rude, da parte di Shiro. Non che fosse sua volontà esserlo, ma non aveva minimamente quell’innata posa nei gesti per cui Lotor risultava un principe anche quando l’estremità dell’eccitazione di Shiro gli toccava il fondo del palato; di contro, Lotor non sembrava lamentarsi delle dita del paladino tra i capelli, degli strattoni per rallentare il ritmo e del suo esprimersi con ringhi gutturali.

Non avevano mai parlato di come o perché fosse iniziata. Un giorno stavano discutendo animatamente le rispettive posizioni di leader, o di missioni, o strategie, non rammentava, e lo spazio personale di entrambi si era ridotto tanto che gli altri avevano temuto sarebbero venuti alle mani. Ma almeno per il Paladino Nero, i motivi della discussione erano diventati un discorso meccanico, mentre il suo corpo reagiva a quella vicinanza. La tensione si era successivamente sfogata in privato, in un modo così a caso e senza motivazioni che Shiro ancora ricordava perfettamente il brivido di piacere.

Gemette, tirando indietro la testa di Lotor e allontanandolo dal proprio membro, quel tanto che bastava per poterlo osservare - e riprendere una sorsata d’aria necessaria a non implodere. Il sesso con Lotor era anche questo: sconvolgente e incontrollato, un turbinio di sensazioni che pompavano il sangue a velocità raddoppiata.

Il Principe lo assecondò, fissandolo negli occhi. Il suo viso non era perfettamente in ordine, eppure continuava a ostentare la perfezione anche con gli occhi velati, nonostante rimanessero vigili, le gote sfumate di piacere e la bocca lucida della stessa saliva che lo bagnava. Shiro si soffermò a fissargli le labbra, socchiuse e ad appena un alito da sé, e Lotor colse il momento di distrazione per riavvicinarsi, con calcolata lentezza, incurante della presa ferrea sui capelli ma sicuro che il paladino stesse inconsciamente registrando ogni movimento.

Fece scivolare la lingua sulla sua eccitazione, lo riaccolse in bocca, le palpebre che andavano via via chiudenosi, ma gli occhi del Principe non interruppero il contatto visivo con quelli di Shiro fino all’ultimo. Finché Lotor non lo ebbe, di nuovo, interamente in bocca.

Un secondo ringhio sfuggì a Shiro dal fondo della gola, mentre sbatteva la testa contro la parete e irrigidiva le gambe, in preda alle prime avvisaglie di cedimento. Lotor incrementava il ritmo a ogni suo sbandamento e il paladino sentiva la famigliare volontà di non dargliela vinta.

Lotor risvegliava in lui in modo costante l’istinto più basso di primeggiare, qualcosa che non provava più da diverso tempo, dai primi anni della Garrison, quando ancora non era il ragazzo prodigio che tutti andavano acclamando. Lotor aveva riacceso una narcisistica scintilla di rivalsa, il bisogno di rivendicare la propria posizione e autorità, soprattutto quando, durante la guerra, il Principe era riuscito a pilotare il Black Lion. Non era stato come con Keith anni prima; a lui Shiro aveva ceduto il comando fidandosi ciecamente, una sorta di lascito naturale. Con Lotor, anche dopo aver dimostrato in più occasioni di aver cambiato fazione senza ripensamenti, non era solo questione di fiducia, ma era tutt’ora una tensione vibrante, qualcosa che Allura e Pidge avevano finito con l’apostrofare come una  _lotta alla supremazia tra maschi alpha_.

In che modo quelle tensioni si fossero poi tradotte in un bisogno carnale, Shiro aveva smesso di chiederselo, ma preferendo di gran lunga quel risvolto.

Si obbligò a riaprire gli occhi, osservando la dovizia con cui Lotor stava lavorando per farlo impazzire; occhieggiando le mosse precise della lingua solleticare, dedicarsi ai suoi punti deboli, titillandolo vezzosamente per portarlo a quel punto di non ritorno in cui avrebbe perso la ragione. E ci stava riuscendo, come ogni volta.

Shiro rinforzò la presa sui capelli e spinse il bacino in avanti, puntellandosi al muro con la schiena e assaporando sottilmente il gemito che strappò a Lotor.

Se il Principe reputava delizioso stuzzicare i suoi lati primordiali, il paladino nero lo avrebbe accontentato, prendendosi in cambio qualche soddisfazione. Soprattutto quando era ormai al limite e Lotor gli lasciò il controllo; gli permise di spingere nella sua bocca, di quasi soffocarlo con l’orgasmo.

Il rumore irregolare del loro ansimare esplose nelle orecchie di Shiro a cose finite.

Ogni volta dimenticava quanto Lotor lo facesse sentire vivo, pesante e stretto nella propria pelle, col petto galoppante dopo i loro brevi incontri. Si passò una mano sul viso, tirandosi indietro il ciuffo bianco ancora fradicio, aggrappandocisi, mentre si imponeva di normalizzare il respiro.

Non sobbalzò quando si accorse di avere di nuovo il viso di Lotor di fronte; tutto ciò che c’era di scomposto in lui erano un paio di ciocche di capelli.

Nonostante il piacere che lo aveva drenato, in Shiro il desiderio era rimasto una sorta di brace quiescente. Afferrò Lotor per la nuca e si spinse in alto per baciarlo, in quello che non voleva essere un altro breve sfiorarsi,  _un arrivederci_.

Ne trovò la lingua, e il proprio sapore, e la sua stessa brama a volere di più; fu spintonato contro la parete, incastrato tra questa e il corpo del Principe, capace di sovrastarlo. Ma il breve sorriso che Shiro si concesse, occhi negli occhi con Lotor, fronte contro fronte, fu per l’erezione intoccata che avvertiva premuta contro il ventre e per il loro perpetuare quella contesa a un posto di comando che in realtà non aveva più motivo di esserci dopo la guerra. Eppure erano ancora lì, alla soglia dell’ennesimo round.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
